


Accolade of Beacon

by LoyalFanboy, TheGabbing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universes, tags and relationships will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalFanboy/pseuds/LoyalFanboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGabbing/pseuds/TheGabbing
Summary: These four teens have fought for their lives long before they fought Grimm. Following the training and guidance of their teacher, the four have learnt to survive freezing nights, blistering days, and terrifying Grimm. It was as easy as breathing to them. Deciding to go their own way, they made a plan. Beacon was the plan - Having their lives turned upside-down was not.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, as well any reference made within the story. They belong to their respective owners.**  
>  "Speech"  
>  _"Thought"_  
>  Text
> 
> Crossposted from FF.net
> 
> Loyal is the writer of this fanfiction, Gabbing is just the big sister editor who is helping him figure out AO3 ;D

"LOTUS BARRAGE!" Alex cried out as he completed his combo on the Alpha Beowolf he was fighting. He looked around the clearing he was in. There were dissipating Grimm bodies, fallen trees, and smoking craters littering the grassy floor. Alex began to relax when he thought there were no more Grimm in the area, but a noise behind him sent him spinning back into a fighting stance.

"There is no need to be defensive, Alex." A feminine voice echoed from the bushes, as a shadow slowly walked out. Alex stood up straight but remained tense.

"What do you want,  _Teacher_?" he asked, saying the last word with spite.

"I have one, possibly two, questions to ask you, if you would let me." The woman said, remaining in the shadows. When Alex waved his hand as if to say 'go on', she continued, "Are you absolutely sure you four want to go to Beacon?"

Alex sighed, " _I should have expected this from her, stubborn woman._ " "Yes we are all certain of it, I thought you would have learned that last week." He answered with a slight smirk playing on his lips. He could visibly see her flinch from the memory, even though she remained in the shadows.

"Well then, the second question, due to your answer." She said after a moment, "Could you do me a favour?" Alex was taken aback by this. She never asked favours, she gave orders. "There is a girl who will be starting Beacon as well. She is going in there before she is ready and is going to get hurt. If you manage to get in, can you just keep an eye on her for me? I can't tell you her name, but you will know her when you see her."

Alex just stood there dumbfounded, " _She actually cares about someone other than herself, who is this girl?_ " he thought as he stared at his former teacher. Realizing she was waiting for a response, Alex quickly nodded. With the nod, she turned around walked away, satisfied with the conversation, and while Alex continued to pondered who this girl could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my very first fanfiction story, so I hope you like it. Feel free to leave comments and criticism; it will help with future stories. I will be finishing the entire story before publishing, this is mostly just the anniversary of Monty (even if i am a little late). It will be a long time before i post the first chapter but if you are interested in it, please favourite the story or leave a comment. Depending on how many people are interested I might also place the out the first chapter when RWBY Chibi Volume 2 starts up, so keep an eye out.


End file.
